


Sore Ribs

by kingstoken



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Lucky bounded up onto the bed, but instead of the "ewe" or laughter she expected, Clint let out a painful groan.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sore Ribs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Kate opened Clint's bedroom door, she had woken up to Lucky's sloppy kisses this morning, so now she figured it was Clint's turn. Lucky bounded up onto the bed, but instead of the "ewe" or laughter she expected, Clint let out a painful groan. Kate didn't like the sound of that, she went over and tapped Clint on the shoulder, when he looked at her, she signed

 _You okay?_ Clint signed back

 _I'm fine._ He reached over and grabbed his hearing aids from the nightstand, and inserted them into his ears. He sat up, another groan.

"You're not fine. what hurts?" When he didn't answer Kate thought maybe he hadn't turned his hearing aids on. She signed

_Clint, What hurts?_

"I heard you the first time, I was just hoping you'd drop it." Kate gave him a look of disbelief.

"Alright, It's my ribs, they hurt like hell."

"Do you think anything's broken?"

"I don't think so, they just got banged up in the fight yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything when we got home?"

"They didn't hurt as bad then, plus, I thought I could sleep it off."

"Well, we see how well that worked. Alright, we're going to wrap those ribs up."

"I don't think you're supposed to do that anymore."

"You got any better ideas?" When Clint admitted that he didn't, Kate went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When she came back into the bedroom she made Clint swallow a couple of aspirin, then Clint sat on the edge of the bed while Kate slowly wrapped the bandages around his torso. Lucky watched them in confusion, trying to figure out what strange game they were playing. After Kate had finished taping the bandages Clint montioned like he was going to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get some breakfast." 

"Nope, I'll get you some coffee and a bagel. You are going to spend the day right here, old man."

"Hey, who are you calling an old man?" he squawked, as she walked away.

"You" she said, with a playful wink, before she sauntered out of the room. Clint turned to Lucky.

"Can you believe that?" Lucky's only response was to follow Kate out of the room.

"Traitor" Clint grumbled, before laying back on the bed.


End file.
